


Задержи дыхание

by erlenwein



Series: Corsetverse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Corsetry, M/M, Military Uniforms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: Эду впервые приходится надеть парадную униформу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hold Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301271) by [erlenwein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein)



Рой заходит к нему в комнату без стука и останавливается у порога.  
Эд прожигает его взглядом.  
— Я сказал, что справлюсь сам. Так что иди куда шел. — Он снова опускает голову, сражаясь с пуговицами на брюках. Рой, впрочем, никуда не уходит: только скрещивает руки на груди и опирается плечом на дверной косяк.  
— Ты раньше никогда не носил парадную униформу? — спрашивает Рой, когда он тянется к белоснежной отглаженной рубашке, и Эд качает головой.  
— Я же сказал, обойдусь без твоей помощи. Рука больше не болит.  
Это не совсем правда, но еще меньше Эду хочется выглядеть беспомощным: уж одеться он способен сам. Это займет чуть больше времени, но...  
Рой забирает у него рубашку.  
— Фюрер, кажется, говорил о полной парадной униформе. Я же не ослышался? — Мерзавец еще и ухмыляется: прекрасно ведь знает, как Эда бесит необходимость вообще надевать военную форму. Эд неохотно кивает, и Рой улыбается шире. — Тогда ты кое-что забыл.  
Он снимает китель с вешалки и кладет на кровать; под ним обнаруживается...  
— Нет, — говорит Эд, стоит ему сообразить, что это такое. — Ни за что. Чего ради?  
— Полная парадная униформа, — нараспев произносит Рой, снимая с вешалки корсет и распуская шнуровку. — Это ее неотъемлемая часть. Для младших и старших офицерских чинов, но так как технически ты майор...  
Эд скрипит зубами.  
— Что? Я же говорил: тебе понадобится помощь. Одному эту штуку не затянуть, вся шнуровка на спине. — Рой пожимает плечами. — Можешь утешиться мыслью, что не ты один будешь страдать.  
Эд с подозрением косится на него. Рой уже в парадной рубашке — значит ли это... Рой ловит его взгляд и кивает. Расстегнув пару пуговиц, он показывает Эду край своего корсета.  
— Можешь кричать в процессе, — Рой передает корсет Эду, и тот неохотно натягивает этот предмет пыток.  
— Что-то не слышал, чтобы ты кричал. — Эд сдвигает шнуровку на спину; Рой разворачивает его лицом к комоду, и Эд пялится на свое отражение.  
— Не первый раз. — Рой наклоняется, разглядывая завязки, и Эд чувствует его взгляд на своей коже. — Рано или поздно привыкаешь. Хм, надеюсь, ты не планируешь сегодня падать в обморок на публике?  
— Что?! Нет, конечно!  
— Тогда поступим гуманно. Так, сейчас держись. И не дыши, если можешь. — Рой смотрит на Эда в зеркало, и Эд, не выдержав, закрывает глаза. Полный дом военных — почему именно Рой вызвался ему помочь?  
Рой считает до трех и принимается за дело — тянет за шнурки, затягивая корсет туже, время от времени поправляет корсет, придерживая Эда за талию... Эд чувствует его дыхание на своей коже и жмурится сильнее. Он старается молчать, не желая позориться перед Роем, но когда Рой начинает тянуть всерьез, наматывая шнурки на пальцы, Эд едва сдерживает стон, сильнее наклоняясь вперед. Костяшки пальцев белеют; будь у него до сих пор протез, он бы испортил комод своей хваткой.  
Наконец Рой перестает тянуть, и Эд выпрямляется.  
— Дышать можешь? — Рой кладет ладонь на его талию, и Эд вздрагивает от прикосновения.  
— Да. С трудом, — он морщится. — Это нормально?  
— Угу, — Рой быстро завязывает шнурки и хлопает Эда по плечу.  
Взяв рубашку, Эд начинает одеваться; стоит ему взяться за пуговицы, как плечо снова противно ноет, напоминая о себе. Рой никуда не уходит, продолжает смотреть: все происходящее явно его развлекает.  
Но наконец ему надоедает стоять без дела, пока Эд возится с пуговицами: два шага, и Рой уже прямо перед Эдом, ловко застегивает рубашку. Эд спрашивает его о работе: не потому, что в самом деле хочет знать, а чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от интимности ситуации, — и Рой охотно принимается рассказывать:  
— ...тонут в бумажках: нужно же проверить, кто погиб, кто ранен, кто под следствием, кого назначить на их место; да и к тому же архивы Центрального штаба из-за битвы сильно пострадали. В общем, генерал Армстронг в ярости, потому что все свалилось на нее, и знаешь, что тут самое лучшее? — он проводит ладонями по плечам Эда, и только тогда тот понимает, что от него ждут какого-то ответа.  
— И что?  
Рой сияет.  
— Что я во всем этом цирке не участвую. Гора писанины, а я от нее освобожден. Небольшая плата за свободу, как думаешь? — Он показывает Эду ладони. Розовые шрамы, должно быть, еще болят, и Эд невольно отводит глаза: ему не хочется, чтобы Рою было больно, но помочь он ничем не может.  
Эд переминается с ноги на ногу: он только что понял, что стоило сначала обуться, а потом надевать корсет. Рой продолжает болтать: Хавоку уже намного лучше, и Хоукай тоже идет на поправку — может быть, ее даже отпустят на сегодняшнюю церемонию из больницы... Он стоит слишком близко, и Эд делает шаг назад. Затем, спохватившись, садится на кровать и ногой придвигает ботинки, и Рой, заметив его маневр, фыркает.  
— Ты сплошная проблема, Эдвард Элрик. — Он легко опускается на пол. Каким образом — уму непостижимо; должно быть, этому специально учили в академии. Эд покорно сует ноги в ботинки, и Рой принимается затягивать и завязывать шнурки: его пальцы так и летают. Эд пялится на него, совершенно не слушая слов. Кажется, снова что-то о работе; совершенно ненужная ерунда.  
— Я хочу подать в отставку, — говорит Эд, выпадая из оцепенения. — Кому я должен подать рапорт об увольнении?  
Рой поднимает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх — у Эда перехватывает дыхание от этого взгляда.  
— Никому. В стране объявлено чрезвычайное положение, никого сейчас не увольняют. Разве что признанных виновными в совершении тяжких и особо тяжких преступлений, но ты, кажется, ничем таким не увлекаешься? — Рой встает и отряхивает свои брюки. — Так что наслаждайся отпуском по состоянию здоровья, он у тебя бессрочный.  
— И сколько это чрезвычайное положение продлится? — Эд тоже встает и надевает китель.  
— Откуда я знаю? Месяц, два, полгода или год, пять лет, пока Грумману не надоест, в конце концов. В наших законах не указано, через сколько его должны снять. Пока Аместрис с кем-то воюет. Пока не разберут завалы в Центральном штабе. Пока не сменится режим... кстати, ты все еще должен мне денег, — Рой прикалывает ему на плечи погоны. — Положи часы в карман, он специально для этого сделан. С волосами справишься?  
— Как будто ты сможешь мне с этим помочь! — Эд отталкивает его, но Рой только смеется.  
— Могу, — он складывает руки на груди, и Эд еще раз несильно его толкает.  
— Нет уж. Лучше Ала попрошу... иди уже одевайся. Если мы опоздаем, генерал Армстронг откусит тебе голову.  
Рой поднимает ладони в знак капитуляции и наконец выходит. Эд вздыхает — пытается вздохнуть, — и распускает волосы.  
С этим он действительно справится сам.

***

Церемония тянется и тянется: им всем вручают награды за подвиги, которые нельзя рассекретить; фюрер произносит даже не одну речь, а несколько, и каждая пафоснее предыдущей; они вспоминают всех, кто погиб во время переворота, но Эда их пафос мало волнует. Больше всего он рад, что все кончилось и теперь у него другие заботы; к счастью, большую часть церемонии они сидят в зале, и Ал держит его за руку. Рой светится самодовольством: к его коллекции наград добавилась еще парочка, да и новое повышение не за горами, Хоукай скоро выписывают — ей разрешили прийти на церемонию, и Эд гадает, пришлось ли ей тоже надевать корсет.  
Бесконечный день; Эд время от времени поглядывает на Роя. Тот общается с прессой: Грумман объявил о планах восстановить Ишвар, и Рой оказался в центре внимания — каждая газета и каждая радиостанция хотят узнать, что об этом думает герой той самой войны.  
Герой войны не в восторге от допроса, но когда Эд случайно встречается с ним взглядом, Рой улыбается и — и подмигивает. Эду становится нечем дышать; Хоукай, стоящая рядом, с беспокойством смотрит на него и спрашивает, все ли в порядке.  
Ничего не в порядке, и нет, она не может ему помочь; разумеется, Эд не говорит ничего из этого вслух.

***

Пытка, а не день; к счастью, он заканчивается. Эд возвращается в свою комнату и бросает фуражку на кровать, скидывает китель, снимает рубашку. Он пытается дотянуться до завязок корсета, но ослабить шнурки самому не выходит — придется просить Роя о помощи. Накинув рубашку, Эд идет искать его комнату. Особняк Армстронгов мог бы вместить в себя весь Централ; если раньше Эд удивлялся истории с танком, то теперь не удивляется вовсе. Еще бы три таких же поместилось — и не пришлось бы даже двигать мебель.  
Он быстро находит нужную дверь и сразу же толкает: Рой опускает книгу и смотрит на него.  
— Мне нужно снять эту штуку. — Эд вздыхает — пытается вздохнуть. Рой фыркает и откладывает книгу в сторону. Он сам еще в корсете — и в брюках, спасибо хоть на этом.  
— Иди сюда. — Рой сам снимает с него рубашку и начинает возиться с завязками; Эд видит в зеркале, как споро работают его руки.  
— Хорошо хоть, что я нашел твою комнату. Почему, кстати, ты вообще здесь живешь? У тебя же есть квартира в Централе.  
— Приказ фюрера. Он, по-моему, втайне надеется, что мы с генералом друг друга убьем, и тогда он избавится от нас обоих сразу, — Рой тянет шнурки из отверстий, и Эд ежится, чувствуя прикосновения его пальцев к коже.  
— Правда? Не очень похоже на Груммана. Он же неплохо к тебе относится...  
Рой закатывает глаза.  
— На самом деле мы с Оливией любовники, и ей удобнее, чтобы я жил здесь. Так мы можем предаваться запретной страсти в любое время дня и ночи. Зачем бы еще она меня здесь держала.  
Эд резко оборачивается.  
— Ты сейчас серьезно?!  
Рой выпускает шнурки и смеется.  
— Нет, разумеется. Все знают, что она предпочитает блондинов. Так что будь осторожнее... и за Альфонсом присматривай, мало ли что. И не вертись, а то я никогда не закончу.  
Эд пихает его здоровой рукой, но ожидаемо попадает по корсету; Рой кладет руки ему на плечи, чтобы стоял смирно, и возвращается к шнуркам. Расшнуровать самый низ сложнее всего: ему приходится встать на колени; Эд чувствует чужое дыхание на пояснице. Приходится вспомнить о чем-нибудь очень, очень мерзком — к счастью, Эд знает много мерзостей и помнит их в мельчайших деталях.  
Наконец Рой заканчивает, и Эд в состоянии снять корсет и вдохнуть полной грудью. Не форма, а орудие пытки; чем аместрийской армии так не угодили ее же офицеры, совершенно непонятно.  
Рой подает ему рубашку, и Эд одевается; пуговицы, впрочем, не застегивает.  
— Поможешь мне? — Рой сам разворачивается к нему спиной, и Эд задерживает дыхание: у его собственного корсета шнуровка была сантиметра три в ширину, если не больше, а у корсета Роя края сходятся плотно, не оставляя открытой кожи. Как он в этом двигается? Как он еще может говорить?!  
Закатав рукава, Эд осторожно распускает узел; лопатки Роя приковывают взгляд, и Эд осторожно касается слегка влажной от пота кожи. Рой не двигается: застыл в одной позе, и Эд не решается посмотреть в зеркало, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Глубоко вдохнув, Эд начинает ослаблять шнурки — один за другим, левой рукой, потому что правая снова ноет.  
— Если не получается, возьми нож и разрежь, — Рой поворачивает голову, и Эд кривится. Он не хочет спешить, но вряд ли Рой поймет, почему: Эд сам не очень хочет понимать. Впрочем, он все же старается действовать быстрее. Эд не вытаскивает шнурки полностью, просто ослабляет их достаточно, чтобы Рой мог снять корсет; и вот когда с этим покончено, Рой сбрасывает корсет на кровать. Эд легко касается его спины: на коже отпечаталась шнуровка, и Эд проводит по следам ладонью.  
— Кто тебя так? — невольно спрашивает он. Рой хмыкает и садится в кресло, вытягивая ноги.  
— Майлз. Под чутким руководством генерала, разумеется. По уставу и положено затягивать именно так, вплотную.  
— А меня ты, значит, пожалел? — Эд присаживается на подлокотник кресла. Рой прикрывает глаза и кивает.  
— В академии ни один смотр без обмороков не обходился. А ты все-таки в первый раз... Хотя тебе и этого хватило, похоже. — Он медленно выдыхает, и звучит это почти непристойно; Эд краснеет и быстро отворачивается.  
— И что, все офицеры так ходят?  
— Генералам можно не ходить, — Рой пожимает плечами. — В основном потому, что возраст не тот. Но многие из них все равно носят корсеты по привычке: без этого форма сидит хуже, да и спина быстрее устает. — Он наклоняется и стягивает ботинки вместе с носками, и Эд смотрит на него, не отрываясь.  
Пару минут они сидят в молчании: Эд искоса разглядывает Роя, а тот, кажется, и вовсе дремлет. Его грудь мерно поднимается и опускается; Эд разглядывает его талию, давя в себе желание прикоснуться.  
— И каково тебе быть национальным героем? В шестнадцать лет, подумать только, — Рой приоткрывает один глаз, и Эд тут же выпрямляется, одергивает рубашку.  
— Так себе, — он хмурится. — Слишком много шумихи. Но Ала это развлекает, так что я не против.  
Рой тихо смеется, сползая в кресле еще ниже.  
— Я помню себя в шестнадцать лет, — он улыбается. — Я тогда только-только занялся алхимией всерьез. Единственное, что я к шестнадцати годам успел, так это бросить курить... не тянет на великое достижение, конечно, но Хавоку, например, и это не под силу.  
— Ты развалина, — Эд фыркает. — Тебя нужно сдать в музей. Развалины Ксеркса, а рядом с ними развалины Роя Мустанга.  
Рой несильно толкает его.  
— Помолчи, малявка, — он даже показывает Эду язык, придурок. — Впрочем, ты сейчас уже и не малявка. Растешь потихоньку. Может, когда-нибудь будешь выше меня.  
— Но ты все равно будешь считать меня ребенком? — Эд снова хмурится. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Рой считал его равным, вот только почему?..  
Рой пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я помню, каким ты был, когда мы только встретились. Теперь ты почти взрослый... еще не совсем, но почти. Посмотрим. У меня с генералом Армстронг примерно такая же разница в возрасте, и недавно она все-таки признала, что я иногда бываю прав. Еще есть к чему стремиться, конечно, но... С тобой процесс пойдет быстрее.  
Эд косится на него, но молчит; Рой легко расплетает его косу и тянет Эда за волосы, заставляя пригнуться.  
— Еще пара лет — и будешь уводить у меня девушек. — Рой изучает его, и Эду мучительно хочется отвернуться, прикрыться, как-то избежать этого взгляда. Ему не хочется думать, что за этим стоит; что могло бы за этим стоять.  
Вместо размышлений Эд просто скидывает его руку; Рой фыркает и садится прямо.  
— Время переодеться в нормальную одежду и наконец поесть. Иди к себе, встретимся за ужином.  
Эд молча забирает свой корсет и уходит. Когда все закончится, он уйдет в отставку, уедет заниматься исследованиями — отличный план, который они с Алом уже успели обсудить в деталях. Рой в этот план не входит. Может, Эд будет иногда звонить ему, может, встретится лично, чтобы вернуть долг и тут же занять снова; может быть.  
Но пока Эд не уехал, им обоим еще несколько раз придется надеть парадную униформу.  
А планы... планам свойственно меняться.


End file.
